Líquido Carmesí Naciente Del Deseo Y El Anhelo II
by HussyKitten
Summary: Todo adolescente sufre distintos cambios, pero ninguno tan drástico como volverse un vampiro y tener a un caminante nocturno -engreído y caliente como el infierno- de amante. Ahora Lambo deberá averiguar que le depara el destino al lado de Reborn.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

_**Líquido Carmesí Naciente Del Deseo Y El Anhelo II (Cap 1. Un Nuevo Comienzo): **_

**Chicos a petición de una amiga mía muy querida, y varios que deseaban que continuase la historia, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de mi encantadora historia ;) **

Abriendo sus ojos con cierta pesadez, Lambo se removió entre las mantas de la cama intentando recordar si después de eso tres meses, el pelinegro y él habían estado haciendo algo más que no fuese solo joder como animales en celo. En definitiva la respuesta fue no. Su bendita libido estaba fuera de control y tal parecía que aquel encantador hecho tenía muy satisfecho a Reborn.

— Bien, bien, tal parece que nuestra pequeña princesa al fin despierta. — Hablando con ironía, el mayor se hizo notar sentado junto a la ventana con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y el cuerpo mojado. Tal parecía que había tomado una ducha.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto estás levantado? — Preguntó, suspirando al sentir como sus colmillos volvían a salir libres ante la sola vista de Reborn semidesnudo y con el cuerpo escurriéndole de forma tentadora pequeñas gotas de agua.

— Yo, a diferencia de ti no suelo quedar noqueado después de una buena follada, y también a diferencia de nuestra "damisela", yo tengo asuntos que resolver. Asuntos que no involucran estar echado en la cama todo el día.

— Tú sarcasmo es encantador. — Incorporándose sobre la gran cama hiso una mueca al sentir como su boca se secaba y se sentía caliente como le había estado ocurriendo cada vez que sus nuevos apetitos le venían.

— Y tú forma de ocultar que tienes hambre es patética. — Resoplando se acercó a la gran cama nuevamente, dejando su ropa ya escogida sobre la silla que había junto al ropero. — Abre la boca. — Ordenó

— Puedo controlar perfectamente mi hambre, muchas gracias.

— Deja de ser tan infantil. — Estirando su mano, tomó el rostro del chico.

— No estoy siendo infantil. — Dijo entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula en una clara pose de negación y rebeldía.

— Abre la boca o te la abriré yo.

— No voy a… — Antes siquiera de que pudiese terminar su protesta, los labios del moreno capturaron los suyos, presionando hasta que su boca cedió dando paso a la lengua ajena.

— Mucho mejor. — Murmuró, separándose de la boca contraria, aprovechando la repentina desorientación de niño para poder abrirle la boca, revisando las enrojecidas encías. — Parece que aún no ha pasado la primera etapa de alimentación. Creo que contigo tardará un poco más. — Con su dedo sintió el filoso colmillo del oji-verde, percibiendo al momento en que éste se alargaba en busca de la piel en donde encajarse. — Tendremos que buscarte un donante pronto.

— No quiero a ningún donante.

— Tú terquedad es fastidiosa, entiende que si no te alimentas de forma adecuada comenzarás a volverte violento. — Con un suspiro aburrido soltó el mentón del chico.

— Ni siquiera sé qué diablos se supone que debo hacer cuando lo único que hay en mi cabeza es poder aplacar el hambre sin importar si desgarró la garganta de quien sea que me esté alimentando. Así que no estoy dispuesto a abrirle a nadie la yugular. — Dándose la vuelta se preparó para salir de la cama. Si no podía aplacar sus ganas de un buen vaso de sangre, al menos iría a comer un poco de comida humana.

— No debería preocuparte por eso, nosotros seguimos nuestro instinto y sabemos controlarnos. - Dijo con calma.

— Tú mismo dijiste que lo recién convertidos son inestables y no saben controlarse, realmente no puedes esperar que me arriesgue a que en medio de mi "antojo" me cargue a una persona inocente.

— Dios tú necedad me provoca migraña, iré a vestirme y tú puedes bañarte. — Negando con la cabeza se puso en pie y fue en busca de su ropa para comenzar a vestirse. — De todas formas así lo quieras o no, hoy te alimentarás del donante que consigan Derek y Haig.

— ¿¡Qué?! — Exclamó con aprensión

— Lo que oíste. Debes alimentarte de un donante humano y eso es todo.

— ¡Es increíble que no hayas prestado atención a nada de lo que dije! — Tenso y molesto, se dio la vuelta yendo al baño, abriendo la puerta del cuarto antes de cerrarla de un portazo.

Negando con la cabeza se dijo que esos caprichos de crío terminarían por hacerlo enloquecer. Fijando su vista al frente siguió arreglándose.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de baño, Lambo se metió dentro de la ducha dejando que el agua cayese sobre el limpiando las últimas y calientes horas con el mayor, al tiempo que despejaba un poco su cabeza. Estaba molesto de que Reborn no entendiera que él no quería alimentarse por miedo a dañar a un inocente, temor de que aquella hambre insaciable lo dominase llevándolo a cometer una tragedia.

— Cuando piensas te vuelves molesto. — La sedosa voz resonó en la habitación por sobre el ruido del agua.

— Creía que ibas a arreglarte. — Apartando su mirada algo incómodo se negó a observar a Reborn.

— Mi reunión es hasta las seis y media, tenemos más o menos hora y media. Quería averiguar que tanto puedo hacerte en ese lapso de tiempo. — Pronunció ronco, sacándose la toalla que cubría su cadera al momento en que entró a la ducha para proseguir a acorralar al menor contra uno de los rincones de la regadera.

Aun cuando su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear, Lambo no hizo nada por protestar cuando el pelinegro lo tomó de la cadera para levantarlo de un hábil movimiento, obligándolo a que sus piernas rodeasen la cintura ajena para poder comenzar a sentirse mutuamente.

— Ahora te aconsejo cierres esa activa mente tuya y me dejes trabajar. — Ronroneó, apuntalando al chico contra la pared de azulejos dejando los juegos previos para entrar de un solo golpe en el estrecho interior del muchacho.

Soltando un jadeo ahogado se abrazó al cuerpo contrario, aferrando con sus manos la fuerte espalda del moreno que ya se encontraba dentro suyo bombeando sin pausa alguna. — Más fuerte. — Gimiendo aquello en una temblorosa súplica, ladeó su cuello para permitir que la boca de Reborn lamiese y probase su piel tanto como lo deseara en aquellos momentos. Después de todo, sus manos estaban muy entretenidas tocando el cuerpo de quien ahora lo poseía.

— Supongo que tú celo… hará que nos la pasemos en grande… por una larga temporada. — Dijo entrecortado, gruñendo mientras embestía con furia y violencia carnal.

— Solo fóllame. — Tajante y sollozando fue pronunciada aquel sucio ruego, ya que, ¿realmente a quién le interesaba cual "mal" pudiese sonar aquello?

Dispuesto y listo estaba, no había nada que lo fuera a detener de llevar a un abismo de goce total al menos, o al menos eso creyó el mayor antes de que la puerta de entrada de sonase. Entrecerrando la mirada el moreno apoyó ambas manos a los lados del rostro de Lambo, mientras el chico se abrazaba y acomodaba en su cuerpo para permitirle el acceso requerido, en el cual solo su cadera actuaba.

Otro golpe sonó.

Gimiendo, el joven miró suplicante al vampiro para pedirle con la enfebrecida mirada que no parase de clavarse dentro de él hasta que el furioso calor se hubiese detenido.

Siseando suavemente se dijo así mismo que ignoraría a quien estuviese tocando la bendita puerta, definitivamente lo haría…Maldiciendo, bajó sus brazos para volver a rodear con una mano el cuerpo del chico y con la otra poder cerrar las llaves del agua. — Calma. — Masculló soltando un ronco jadeo antes de abrazar el cuerpo contrario al suyo, sacándolos a ambos de la regadera sin detener los duros embates que daba dentro de aquellas fogosas paredes. Una vez fuera apoyó al chico sobre el lavabo, dejando que el cuerpo ajeno se aferrase con fuerza al suyo, antes de que gritase para responder al llamado inicial de la puerta principal que tanta molestia le estaba causando. — Más vale que sea importante Haig... o juro por Dios… que tú la pagarás. — Remarcando cara palabra con una nueva embestida, apretó con fuerza la blanca piel de la cintura del chico que en esos momentos estaba aferrado a él; gimiendo, jadeando, ronroneando y sollozando.

— Señor perdón la intromisión pero alguien busca al chico.

— Oh ¿enserio? ¿Y quién es el que lo busca? — Dijo entre duros jadeos, tomando el rostro del chico para trabar ambas miradas en una muda pregunta.

— No lo sé… — Gimoteó Lambo en un susurro roto por el placer que lo consumía como una marea de fuego desde dentro, obligándolo a echar hacía atrás su cabeza y morder su labio mientras mecía su cadera con lentitud. Intentando sentir aún más al mayor.

— Es la joven china de la última vez, pero ahora viene acompañada por un pelinegro idiota y agresivo, a la par de un peli-castaño. Dicen que quieren ver al humano, Amo.

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras de Haig, Lambo se preguntó qué demonios hacían I-Pin, Hibari y Tsuna ahí. Él realmente no había contado con verlos en una larga temporada, y ahora, después de tres meses ellos aparecían justo cuando su sed estaba en la cima de explotar. No obstante no pudo pensar en otra cosa cuando Reborn empujó aún más fuerte dentro suyo, robándole un grito que pudo jurar había resonado no solo en la habitación sino en todo el piso.

— Lárgate y diles que ya bajara. — Bufando separó sus manos de la cintura del chico para apoyarlas en los laterales del espejo que había frente al lavabo, dejando que el menor se apoyara con ambas manos en el mueble de mármol, enredando sus piernas en su cintura. Apresándolo de forma perfecta.

— Sí Señor. —Tras decir eso la voz se fue alejando y por fin dejó de escucharse sonido alguno que no proviniese del cuarto de ambos amantes.

— Creo que tienes visitas. — Murmuró irónico, abriéndose paso dentro del oji-verde a empujón limpio, con su endurecido miembro.

— Deja de hablar, solo dame… más duro, lo necesito más dentro… — Abrazando con una de sus manos el cuello contrario rasguñó la fuerte piel sin medirse, a sabiendas de que no lo dañaría, solo aumentaría su placer y el propio.

— Más duro, más dentro, tómalo entero. — Exigió sin pudor alguno, penetrando con la fuerza de un semental el pequeño cuerpo el cual quería hacer arder en el fuego que destilaba cada poro de su piel. Aquel fuego que quemó el miembro ajeno una vez que su mano se apoderó de éste, comenzando una rítmica masturbación que en poco tiempo haría correrse al menor.

— ¡Reborn! — Gritando el nombre de su amante, se estremeció de forma brutal cuando la experta masturbación del otro lo había empujado directo al borde de la más violenta y deliciosa lujuria. Aquel orgasmo que siempre dejaba en blanco su mente cuando el mayor lo hacía suyo, dejándole una nueva marca a su ser entero.

Gruñendo, hincó sus colmillos en el hombro lechoso del chico para tatuar su huella una vez más, mientras sentía la exquisita pasión envolverlo hasta causarle una corrida de ensueño que libero su incansable libido una vez más. Haciendo descansar momentáneamente esa insaciable hambre de más que el menor despertaba en él, aquel apetito sexual y primitivo que fue saciado cuando su cálida esencia empapó el tentador culo del niño, bañando sus piernas también. — Rápido pero bien hecho, apuesto a que nadie trabaja como yo. — Susurró al oído del jadeante crío, lamiendo su cuello recogiendo un poco de la sangre que manchaba su yugular.

— Presumido, deja de alardear. — Dijo con voz temblorosa, comenzando a bajar del lavabo con ayuda del pelinegro.

— No alardeo, solo demuestro un hecho obvio. — Tomando dos trozos de papel, limpió con uno su cuerpo y el otro se lo tendió al menor.

— Brillante. — Murmuró limpiándose con las manos temblorosas por los nervios.

— ¿Puedo saber que te tiene actuando como un bebé aprendiendo a caminar? Claro, aparte de que te la metí sin descanso. — Preguntó con naturalidad.

— Que mi mejor amiga y mi jefe están haya abajo. — Contestó entre dientes.

— Sí sobre eso, te advierto que si alguno de ellos dice algo indebido o me hace cabrear, no me tentaré con nada. — La sequedad en su voz solo fue aplacada por la posesividad que demostró al momento en que su mano capturó el brazo de Lambo, atrayéndolo contra él. — ¿Comprendes?

— No planeo irme si eso es lo que te preocupa, y agradecería que no empezáramos de nuevo con lo de la última vez. — Levantando con orgullo su mentón, se dio la vuelta para encaminarse de regreso a la habitación dispuesto a vestirse.

— Esta vez nadie me traerá problemas. — Entrecerrando la mirada observó la airada partida del joven, enredando la toalla en su cintura para salir a darle alcance y arreglarse para recibir a las visitas.

Visitas que con gusto eliminaría del mapa.

Tsuna observaba todo a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose ante el dominio y poder que sentía en cada cuadro, mueble y objeto que decoraba la estancia y la misma casa. No conocía directamente al macho con el que se había ido Lambo pero seguía muy preocupado por el chico desde las últimas y desalentadoras noticias que I-Pin les había llevado. Sabía que esta gente era de cuidado, pero por el menor y por cualquier otro miembro de su familia enfrentaría a quién fuese con tal de proteger a quienes le importaban.

— En poco tiempo bajaran el Amo y el chico, es que… estaban ocupados. — Guardándose una sonrisa divertida, Sasha salió del cuarto junto con Audric, dejando en la estancia a los tres humanos junto con Haig y Derek.

Carraspeando un tanto incomodo ante las palabras de aquel hombre recordó los ruidos que habían alcanzado a oír provenientes de la parte alta de la casa, sonidos que ciertamente demostraba que el menor y el vampiro habían estado en definitiva muy ocupados. Aunque Tsuna no quería imaginarse al más pequeño con aquel hombre de aquella manera no le quedaba más que ceder y esperar pacientemente. Era eso o enloquecer y realmente prefería mantener su mente jodidamente cuerda por un poco más.

— Con que invitados ¿no es cierto?

Pegando un bote, el peli-castaño pudo observar como I-Pin volteaba en la misma dirección que él, viendo bajar de las escaleras a un hombre que fácilmente podría robarle el aliento a cualquier, no solo por el hecho de aquella belleza sobrenatural y tan masculina que poseía, sino también por el poder y fuerza que su porte marcaba a cada paso que daba. Diablos, hasta ese momento Tsuna nunca se había replanteado como sería realmente aquel hombre y ahora que lo tenía justo frente a él se daba cuenta que en verdad había algo peligroso y brutal en la aura que rodeaba al pelinegro. A aparte de la fría ironía y la seca sonrisa que plasmaban sus labios. — Un placer conocerlo yo soy…

— Sé quién es usted, no necesita presentarse. La pregunta correcta sería ¿qué hace aquí, tan lejos de su hogar y tan dentro de mi territorio? — Entrecerrando la mirada, el mayor se recargó en el barandal a media escalera, observando con escrutinio al hombre frente a él, pasando por alto a la humana y al que parecía ser compañero de esta.

Apretando sus labios en una fina línea, el Jefe Vongola alzó su mentón con el orgullo que le cedía su posición, algo de lo que nunca gustaba de alardear. Excepto en ocasiones como aquella. — Vine porque quiero saber cómo está Lambo, recibí noticias inquietantes de su amiga y al no tener noticias claras del chico decidí averiguar por mí mismo si él estaba bien.

— Bueno usted mismo podrá constatar del perfecto estado de salud del crío y después le pediré que se marche, tengo asuntos importantes que atender y no tengo tiempo para hacer el papel de anfitrión. — Señalando con su mano a una pequeña sombra que comenzó a descender por la parte oscura de la escalera hasta esclarecer su imagen, Reborn se preparó para cuando el infierno estallase al momento en que los otros se percatasen del nuevo aspecto del menor.

— Oh Dios, Lambo. — Ahogando un grito ahogado, I-Pin se cubrió los labios observando como Hibari se apresuraba a escudarla de la mirada de su amigo, viéndolo como una amenaza. Y no era para menos, la belleza sensual e inocente de Lambo se había vuelto casi igual de extravagante y cegadora que la del pelinegro. Además, había algo peligroso y depredador en la forma en que su mejor amigo andaba, con la gracia de un felino y los ojos… coloreados de un profundo rojo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? — Conteniendo el aliento, Tsuna se dio la vuelta para encarar a Reborn, observándolo con frialdad.

— Salvarle la vida y no espero sus buenos deseos y su agradecimiento. — Respondió con sequedad.

— ¿¡Acaso bromea?! Usted… usted lo convirtió en, en… — Sin saber cómo terminar la frase, el peli-castaño se preguntó si no estaba próximo a sufrir un ataque. Verdaderamente se sentía al borde del estallo mental.

Lambo observó a todos con cierto recelo, conociéndolos pero precavido ante como actuar. No obstante al momento en que Tsuna lo miró de aquella forma como si fuese un animal, —igual a como lo veían Hibari e I-pin en ese momento— el instinto del chico se puso alerta, haciendo que su encantador par de colmillos saliese libre, mientras sus labios se retraían para mostrarlos a la concurrencia de forma amenazante.

— ¡Es un demente, ¿qué demonios le hizo?! — Tragando saliva, el Jefe Vongola dio unos pasos dispuesto a subir para ir a constatar el estado de Lambo.

— Si yo fuese usted no haría eso, a los recién nacidos no les gusta que los acorralen y los miren como su bello grupo lo acaba de hacer. En lo personal a mí tampoco me ha agradado la forma en que se han expresado de mí y de él. — Señalando al agazapado pequeño, Reborn miró con seriedad a todos los presentes, comenzando a subir nuevamente los escalones para colocarse junto al niño. No le importaba mucho que Lambo decidiese darle alguna mordida a aquellos humanos pero presentía que el chico no estaría muy contento después de hacer tal hazaña. — Ya está bien, retrae esos colmillos, no es de buena educación. — Tomando del brazo al más pequeño le levantó al rostro para observarlo fijamente como antes, concentrando su poder y fuerza para hacer que el animal agazapado que yacía oculto dentro del oji-verde retrocediese.

Perdiéndose en aquella dorada mirada, sintió lentamente retroceder a aquel instinto de ataque y nerviosismo, aquel que siempre se inclinaba frente al mayor. Recordando que Tsuna y los otros eran amigos, el niño se sintió avergonzado por su forma de actuar, agachando la cabeza y abrazando por impulsó la manga del saco de Reborn, yendo a medio ocultarse tras él.

Un tanto sorprendido por aquel gesto de confianza y seguridad que el joven le brindaba, el moreno logró ocultar su sorpresa bajo una capa de tranquila serenidad, antes de escudar con su cuerpo el del pequeño. No entendía de donde provenían aquellos instintos de protección que tenía con el niño, bien quizás si lo hacía, pero no se pondría a develarlos en ese momento. — Como ya vieron el niño está perfectamente bien así que les sugiero se marchen. Tentar a mi paciencia no es buena idea, así que lo mejor es que regresen a su hogar y nos dejen en paz a ambos.

— ¡No me pienso ir de aquí después de ver lo que le hizo! ¡El que usted le haya hecho esto a Lambo es una aberración antinatural! — Exclamó fuera de sí.

Una parte de Lambo se encogió al oír el claro rechazo en voz de Tsuna, pero antes siquiera de que pudiese decir o pensar algo más, sintió como Reborn se separaba de él para aparecer al lado de Tsuna en un instante, rodeando el cuello del peli-castaño con una mano. — ¡Ya basta, detente por favor!

— Escúchame bien humano tonto, no pienso permitirte que ofendas a mi gente en mi propio terreno, si no te largas ahora juro que te romperé el cuello. — Siseó reforzando el agarre que tenía sobre el cuello del hombre.

— Eso está por verse. — Avanzando hacia el frente, Hibari se preparó para defender al inútil de su "jefe".

— Si yo fuese tú retrocedería, no me gustaría dañar a esta joven. — Murmurando con voz fría, Derek abrazó el cuerpo de I-Pin desde atrás, llamando la atención de Hibari quien estaba listo para matar a esa sucia sanguijuela.

— Quítame las manos de encima. — Murmuró con calma la joven china, rozando con una cuchilla el fuerte torso del vampiro que la sostenía.

— Es patético que creas que podrás hacerme algo más que un rasguño con eso. — Sonriendo con perversidad, Derek apretó el agarre sobre la cintura de la humana, robándole un poco el aliento.

— ¿Quieres probar? — Respondió de forma fría.

— ¡Ya es suficiente, Reborn déjalo! — Materializándose al lado del mayor, Lambo agarró con su manos el brazo ajeno, tirando de éste en un intento por que soltase a Tsuna.

— No tengo porque aguantar las ofensas de éste sucio mortal. Es mi casa, mi territorio y yo aquí mando. — Con calma siguió aferrando el cuello del aparentemente tranquilo humano.

— ¡Por favor detente! — Colocándose frente al pelinegro lo observó con fijeza, rogándole a través de sus claros y sinceros ojos que cediese ante esa locura.

Apretando sus labios en una tensa línea, Reborn soltó con brusquedad al peli-castaño, tomando con su mano la barbilla de Lambo, observándolo, embriagándose en aquella mirada tan luminosa. — Los quiero fuera. — Pronunció con su sedosa voz, llevando su mano al brazo del chico para guiarlo de regreso al cuarto. Sin embargo antes de que pudiese dar un paso más, la mano del antiguo Jefe de Lambo, salió para capturar el brazo del chico.

Poniéndose mortalmente tieso, el joven olfateó el aire que llegaba a él, causando que su cuerpo se pusiera alerta buscando la posible fuente de alimento. Volteando rápidamente su rostro, centró su enrojecida y febril mirada en Tsuna, sintiendo como sus colmillos salían libres dentro de su boca, preparándose para el alimento que pronto probaría.

— Diablos. — Con una calurosa maldición, Derek le lanzó de regreso su mujer Hibari, apresurándose a ir por el hombre llamado Tsuna, sabiendo que si no lo alejaba del chico, esté lo haría su festín del día.

— ¿Pero qué demo…? — Sin poder terminar la frase, el Jefe Vongola fue apartado de un brusco jalón al momento en que Lambo retraía sus labios y se lanzaba al frente gruñendo y siseando. Mirándolo con un necesidad irracional en los ojos.

— Haig, saca a los humanos de aquí mientras Derek va a buscar a Sasha y Audric. — Con un rápido y ágil movimiento sostuvo de la cintura al chico, apresándolo desde detrás para que no se lanzara a por el cuello del peli-castaño. Estaba casi seguro que el estrés ocasionado por los últimos acontecimientos, sumado a aquella hambre y la falta de alimentación requerida que los recién convertidos necesitaban, habían guiado al niño a perder completamente el control. — Diles que consigan un donante, y rápido, lo contendré y alimentaré mientras tanto. — Tranquilamente e ignorando las violentas luchas y los chillidos que el joven soltaba, Reborn comenzó a avanzar de regreso al cuarto con el niño a cuestas, sabiendo que era necesario alimentar esa misma noche al chico. No se podía posponer por más tiempo.

— ¡Espera, ¿a dónde te lo llevas?! ¿¡Qué le ocurre?! — Colocándose tambaleante al lado de I-Pin y Hibari, Tsuna observó asustado las furiosas y violentas luchas que el menor hacía por liberarse, deseando ir con ellos. Corrección, deseando ir a morderlos.

— ¿No es obvio? Tiene hambre, y voy a alimentarlo. — Pronunció con naturalidad, esquivando con facilidad las patadas y golpes que el muchacho repartía a diestra y siniestra. — La visita terminó. — Tajante y conciso como siempre, fue al hablar, subiendo las escaleras con el joven aprisionado entre sus fuertes brazos.

Un ominosos silencio se hizo en toda la habitación, solo cortado por los constantes gruñidos, chillidos y siseos que soltaba Lambo antes de que cesasen por fin. Después de aquello, la tensión siguió presentes hasta que Audric entro junto con Sasha.

— Si no pueden aceptarlo como es ahora lo mejor es que ya no lo busquen, porque esto no es algo que se pueda cambiar. Esta es ahora su naturaleza, lo que es el niño, y si no pueden verlo como tal, no vuelvan a buscarlo. — La ira apenas contenida sonó como un látigo para I-Pin y Tsuna, quienes se vieron unos instantes antes de suspirar con pesar.

— Ahora largo, el Amo ya está lo suficientemente cabreado como para que el coraje contra ustedes le dure unos diez años, no busquen más razones para avivar la ira del Maestro. — Andando a la salida, Sasha les abrió la gran puerta a toda la concurrencia para que se fuesen.

Caminando hacia la puerta de entrada, Tsuna observó unos instantes hacía arriba, deseando con fuerza que Lambo estuviese bien, entendiendo que a pesar de todo tanto él como los otros seguirían queriendo al pequeño y revoltoso crío. Saliendo a la fría noche, miró nuevamente hacia arriba, antes de avanzar junto con I-Pin y Hibari a la limusina que los esperaba para escoltarlos de regreso al hotel.

Lejos del niño que tanto querían.

Recostando al desatado chico, Reborn suspiró maldiciendo entre dientes mientras se sentaba junto al muchacho deteniendo sus constantes pataleos y golpes. — Debes detenerte, tienes hambre por eso te dije que no era bueno posponer la alimentación al ser tan joven como tú. Te daré de beber, solo estate quieto en lo que el donante viene. — Deteniendo con una de sus manos las dos muñecas del chico, lo sujetó contra la cama, agachándose para quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. — Dije que basta. — Aferrando con mayor fuerza ambas manos, respiró de forma tranquila, sintiendo como poco a poco el cuerpo bajo él se iba relajando y dejaba de pelear. — Mucho mejor. — Murmuró soltando poco a poco las manos de Lambo, antes de incorporarse nuevamente para comenzar a desabotonar el cuello de su camisa, descubriendo la tersa piel. — Beberás de mí en lo que el donante llega, cuando Sasha y Audric lo traigan te enseñaré a alimentarte de forma correcta sin desgarrar ninguna arteria. — Tras decir aquello, ayudó a que el chico se incorporara acercando sus labios a su cuello, sosteniendo el rostro de este contra el hueco que había en su hombro para regalarle un mejor acceso a la hora de morderlo. — Ahora bebe. — Ordenó de forma calmada, achicando la mirada cuando los colmillos perforaron su cuello comenzando una fuerte succión que hubiese hecho que cualquier otro vampiro o humano se sintiera débil y adolorido. Ese no era su caso, además la mordida más que incomodarlo lo dejaba sumido en sus pensamientos que corrían alrededor del más pequeño, envolviéndolo con ideas que estaban casi asimiladas. Al primer momento de ver al niño supo que sería suyo, aun cuando se negaba a admitir que el deseo no era lo único que lo movía con aquel crío. Sabía perfectamente que aquel instinto de posesión demostraba que ese muchacho solo podría ser de él y nadie más, solo él tendría derecho alguno sobre el menor y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso. Si lo intentaban el camino que seguirían sería al de una muerte lenta y segura.

Sin dejar de beber, Lambo se acomodó en brazos del mayor sorbiendo con ahínque el caliente líquido que por aquellos momentos lo mantenía estable, evitando que decidiese salir a desangrar a cualquier inocente. Pero se sentía mal, culpable por haber actuado de aquello forma frente a Tsuna, Hibari e I-Pin, enseñándoles una cara que el mismo temía revelar o aceptar. Su lado animal que solo se controlaba cuando estaba al lado de Reborn, siguiendo una orden de obediencia que solo con el moreno sentía. Había más que respeto, y eso era amor, pero siempre procuraba mantenerse sigiloso a la hora de demostrarle sentimiento alguno al pelinegro, aun cuando sus intentos fuesen tan patéticos.

— Ya es suficiente. — Apartando al chico, no pudo evitar plantar una burlona sonrisa en su rostro al mirar la renuencia con el niño dejaba de morderlo, antes de apartarse y lamer sus labios. — Recuéstate en poco llegara el donante. — Empujando al niño sobre la amplia y reconfortante superficie, comenzó a abotonar su camisa volviendo a cubrir su cuello.

— No quiero hacerlo… temó lastimar a esa persona. — Encogiéndose sobre las mantas de cama, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al mayor.

— Ya te dije que te enseñaré a alimentarte para que no dañes al humano. Y aunque no quieras deberás hacerlo a menos que quieras arriesgarte de nuevo a lastimar a un "inocente" como les dices. — Resoplando le dio la vuelta al chico, haciendo que quedase recostado pero viéndolo.

— Eso no me quieta la preocupación. — Farfulló.

— Deja de actuar de esa manera tan necia y date cuenta que debes hacerlo. La sangre es un alimento vital, es vida para nosotros y no podemos darnos el lujo de rechazarla sin perder el control. ¿Lo entiendes? — Preguntó levantando la barbilla del oji-verde.

— Sí. — Después de unos instantes respondió soltando un suspiro.

— Bien, ahora quédate quieto, callado y obedece. En poco tiempo vendrá el donante. —Soltando al chico, se recostó viendo al techo con las manos colocadas detrás de la cabeza.

— Creía que tenías una cita. — Habló tímidamente.

— Nada que no se pueda posponer, toda esa bola de inútiles inservibles me deben tanto que si los mando al demonio ellos irán andando como pequeños y obedientes perros falderos.

— Me sorprende en que gran posición tienes a tus socios. — Dijo con algo de renovada diversión.

— No es menos de lo que merecen. — Soltando un bufido estiró su mano para sacar un cigarro del cajón de su bureo, encendiéndolo y llevándoselo a los labios.

— Imagine que dirías algo así. — Respondió dejando ir un suspiro, antes de acercarse con cierta inseguridad al costado del pelinegro, envolviendo el fuerte torso con sus brazos.

— Sorpresa, sorpresa. — Con su normal ironía, observó de reojo a Lambo, no aponiéndose a que lo abrazara, pero negándose a corresponder al gesto. Para él esa clase de emotividades no existían, solo los hechos valían y nada más.

— Estoy cansado.

— Duerme cuando llegue el servidor te despertaré.

— Bien. —Cerrando sus ojos se quedó recostado contra el costado de Reborn, dejándose llevar por el cansancio, sabiendo que quizás las cosas no irían tan mal mientras el pelinegro estuviese presente.

— No cambiaste tanto, después de todo. No eres diferente a como solías ser como humano. — Murmuró agachando un poco so rostro para observar al dormido chico, sintiendo nuevamente ese compromiso casi de cuidado que tenía con el niño. Ese crío parecía que seguiría siendo un niño necesitado de cuidados. — En definitiva, estoy cuidando de un mocoso. — Pintando una divertida sonrisa en su boca, contuvo la risa que quería dejar ir al momento en que su muslo rozó el medio erecto miembro de Lambo. — Pero un niño muy precoz. — Negando con la cabeza cerró sus ojos dejando que su mente se desconectara temporalmente de su cuerpo sin dejar de estar alerta a cualquier cosa que sucediese. Y así mientras su mente vagaba en un mar de ideas y cavilaciones, él se dijo que ese niño sería su prioridad junto con la de su misma y condenada vida, cuidaría de ambos y daría muerte a aquel que dañase lo suyo. _Mío. —_ Con esa única palabra rondando libre y sin seguro por su mente, el pelinegro sonrió para sus adentros de forma tan perversa y cruel que el mismo demonio hubiese huido aterrado.

— Amo, traemos al servidor. — La voz de Sasha se hizo escuchar desde la entrada.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, el vampiro se dio cuenta que habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Lambo se había dormido y él había ido a tener sus increíbles conversaciones con su yo interno. Incorporándose se dio la vuelta, despertando al chico. — Ya están aquí, date prisa. — Volviendo a tomar el cigarro que había dejado en el cenicero sobre la mesa de noche, le dio una gran calada, soltando el humo antes de ponerse en pie para ir a abrir la puerta a Audric y Sasha.

Tallando sus ojos suspiró resignado, incorporándose igual que Reborn para seguirlo al pequeño salón de estar que poseía la gran habitación del hombre. Una vez que llegó, observó a al pelinegro junto a Sasha, Audric y un muchacho que aparentaba dieciocho años, el cual estaba sentado en uno de los asientos de estar donde el moreno también se había acomodado. En definitiva esa sería una larga noche.

— Nos retiramos. — Inclinándose ante su Amo, Sasha se dio la vuelta saliendo con Audric detrás de él.

— Bien, ahora dime tú nombre humano. — Preguntó con tranquilidad el mayor.

— Mi nombre es Rick.

— Bueno, tú deber será alimentar al crío de por haya. — Con uno de sus dedos señaló a Lambo, el cual se hallaba lo suficientemente incomodo como para causar que su diversión aumentase el doble. Sin embargo, la diversión le murió de súbito al observar la mirada que el humano le lanzaba por entre sus parpados al oji-verde. _Diablos definitivamente no. _ Conteniendo el gruñido que vibraba en su pecho con deseos de ser liberado, el pelinegro apretó sus labios en una seca línea, poniéndose en pie antes de acercarse lentamente a donde el humano estaba sentado, levantándolo de un tirón. — Solo lo diré una vez y espero ser lo suficientemente claro; quiero tus manos fuera del trato y si acaso presiento que tú amigo de haya abajo comienza a formular ideas equivocadas en su mente acerca del mocos de por haya, te castraré con mis manos desnudas. — Tan simple y natural como si estuviese hablando del clima, el moreno se regodeó al sentir como Rick se tensaba, malditamente cerca de mojar sus pantalones después de escuchar su dulce advertencia. — Ahora asiente si entendiste. — Exigió sin apartar su oscura y fría mirada del humano.

— S-sí. — Apresurándose a asentir, sintió como su erección moría súbitamente.

— Perfecto. — Soltando el hombro del humano, de dio la vuelta y le hizo una señal al sorprendido y silencioso niño para que se acercase.

Moviendo su cabeza para despejar su mente se acercó lentamente al sofá del sillón, sentándose donde Reborn le había indicado.

— Primero verás cómo lo hago yo y después lo morderás tú. — Sentándose al lado de Rick, tomó su cuello sin delicadeza alguna, dejando en libertad sus colmillos mientras ladeaba el rostro del donante para permitirle una mejor vista al niño. — Procura relajar primero la zona que vas a morder, sintiendo que el pulso aun cuando lata de forma veloz no ponga en riesgo ninguna arteria vital. Tienes que palpar al principio con el pulgar. — Tocando con suavidad la yugular del humano, en todo momento mantuvo su vista sobre Lambo, relajando el cuello de la presa para poder demostrarle al menor como debía actuar. — Después de algunos siglos de práctica esta preparación no es necesaria porque por instinto sabrás como y donde morder, pero ahora lo haremos así. — Acercando su boca al cuello de Rick, observó que el deseo carnal despertaba en el cuerpo contrario al estar de aquella forma con un vampiro. No era diferente, siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando un Señor se alimentaba, ya que el acto en sí era demasiado íntimo. Sin querer posponer aquello por más tiempo, llevó sus colmillos al cuello del chico, encajándolos mientras seguía observando con fijeza a Lambo. Deseando de cierta forma tener en sus labios el cuello del oji-verde.

Tragando saliva con nerviosismo y cierta excitación deportando en él, siguió observando lo que hacía el moreno, sabiendo que por fin podría alimentarse como su cuerpo le exigía. Pero demonios si no estaba caliente ante aquella escena, deseando lanzar al humano fuera y tomar su lugar él mismo. Acercándose un poco más, se removió intentando acomodar la erección que crecía en sus pantalones y que a cada instinto que pasaba se hacía igual de molesta que su sed.

Separándose lentamente del adormecido joven, lamió sus labios quitando las pequeñas gotas que escurrieron, antes de que pasara a brazos de Lambo el cuerpo de Rick. — Ahora es tú turno. — Poniéndose de pie avanzó hasta colocarse detrás del niño, pasando sus brazos por su cintura para señalar con su dedo la parte de que debía sentir en el cuello del humano. — ¿Percibes como late su pulso? En donde los latidos sean más rápido será donde debes morder, porque allí es donde la sangre fluye rápido… caliente… — Murmuró contra el oído ajeno, acariciando con toda intención el muslo y costado del muchacho. — Siente con tú dedo la vena que late desbocada, y cuando te inclines a morderlo no hagas mucha presión, tus propios colmillos perforaran la piel sin necesidad de que demasiados esfuerzos. Vamos. Hazlo. — Ordenó de forma ronca, llevando su propia boca para olisquear y lamer un poco el cuello de Lambo.

Tragando saliva supo con claridad que después de comer él y el moreno estarían ocupados por un buen rato, y en verdad que esperaba que fuese por un muy largo tiempo, porque su bendita entrepierna estaba tan dispuesta que dolía. — De acuerdo. — Susurró en respuesta, sintiendo como sus colmillos se desplegaban por si solos al momento en que su boca estuvo a pocos centímetro de la yugular del humano. Después de eso, no esperó por más tiempo, sus colmillos se clavaron en el cuello contrario de forma rápida y sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo como le había dicho Reborn.

Rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del menor, siguió lamiendo y acariciando el cuello de éste mientras se alimentaba, presionando su propia erección contra cubiertas nalgas del oji-verde, empujando de forma tortuosa su falo; tentando, provocando. — Eso es, bebe más. Hasta saciarte. — Subiendo su mano por el muslo y torso de Lambo, siguió observando aquella alimentación, ignorando la clara y más que obvia excitación que presentaba el humano por aquella situación. _Mío, no tuyo. Mío. _Entrecerrando su mirada siguió tocando al niño para mantenerse tranquilo y no lanzarse a desgarrar el cuello del tal Rick. Infiernos si esto sucedía cada alimentación que requiriese el chico, Reborn terminaría follándoselo para evitar lanzarse y asesinar a todos los condenados servidores que llevasen para el crío. Demonios, terminaría siendo un voyeur contra todo pronóstico. — Es suficiente. — Meciéndose su cadera con mayor insistencia contra el pequeño y provocador culo de Lambo, para llamar su atención, se relajó y calentó aún más al ver como el chico alejaba su boca del cuello del humano, lamiendo la herida para cerrarla como él lo había hecho. _Mío, mío, mío. _La palabra resonaba en su mente como una granada sin seguro, provocada por la vista de aquella rozada lengua lamiendo otra piel que no era la suya. _Lo voy a follar hasta hacerlo perder la voz por completo. _Con ese tranquilizador pensamiento, el vampiro terminó de separar al satisfecho niño del humano, recostándolo contra el sofá de un ágil movimiento; colocándose sobe él. — Fuera. — Gruñó relamiéndose con ansía.

Antes de que Rick pudiese protestar o decir algo por el calor que literalmente le había dejado en blanco la cabeza, la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando paso a los dos vampiros que lo habían llevado ahí; el rubio y el pelirrojo. — Pero… — Comenzó a suplicar.

— Sáquenlo de aquí antes de que le arranque la garganta. — Siseando exasperado, el pelinegro desgarró la camisa del niño que se encontraba bajo él, centrando su vista solo en él, malditamente tenado a ignorar a todos y clavarse dentro de su interior sin ninguna consideración. Al demonio, definitivamente la alimentación de Lambo llevaría a una cogida extra entre ellos, y en verdad que no podía quejarse. Ronroneando complacido al sentir las manos del chico envolver su espalda queriendo atraerlo, supo que el crío sería lo único que se interpondría entre la vida de los donantes que llevasen y él. Él y su libido.

— Vamos, te llevaremos al club para que atiendas a otro Maestro. — Jalando del brazo a Rick, Audric lo sacó del cuarto. Sabiendo que en cuanto la puerta se cerrara, Reborn no le daría tregua alguna al menor.

Esa noche harían mucho escándalo.

Había pasado una semana y Tsuna por fin se sentía tranquilo después de leer la carta que Lambo le había enviado. Sentándose frente a su escritorio de vuelta en Namimori, el peli-castaño sonrió divertido, sonrojado y relajado al releer las palabras de su chico.

_**Querido Tsuna: **_

_**Sé que es difícil entender lo que ahora soy y quizás te cueste trabajo hacerte a la idea, pero quiero que sepas que sin importar que haya ocurrido o que cambios haya sufrido, mi lealtad sigue intacta con los Vongola. Sé que quizás quieras que vaya a visitarlos, pero será muy complicado considerando lo de la última vez, —sep mi pequeño par de colmillos no tendrán muy cómodos a todos, uh… además aun no aprendo a manejar mi apetito— de lo cual por cierto estoy muy apenado y pido disculpas. Estoy bien, feliz, satisfecho y seguro al lado de Reborn, el maldito tiene el mismo carácter encantador y efusivo de siempre, pero al menos puedo asegurarte que sé que aquí es donde pertenezco y francamente no me gustaría alejarme nuevamente. No obstante si alguna vez tú, o la familia me necesita no dudes en venir a buscarme ya que siempre sin importar que me mantendré en contacto con ustedes y los apoyaré en lo que sea necesario. Por ahora me despido ya que bueno estoy… emm… ocupado. Sí bueno debo irme antes de que Reborn decida mandar este mensaje al bote de basura. **_

_**Muchos saludos y buenos deseos a todos: Lambo. **_

Negando con la cabeza, el Jefe apresuró el contenido de su vaso, guardando la tranquilizadora y divertida carta del joven chico dentro de su escritorio. — Creo que un nuevo comienzo esta por empezar y presiento que no será tan malo después de todo. — Sonriendo con su alegría y amabilidad de siempre, observó el despejado cielo nocturno, entendiendo y asimilando que sin importar que, Lambo siempre tendría un lugar con Vongola. Vampiros o no este nuevo comienzo deparaba muchos misterios y aventuras para todos, en especial para el oji-verde.

Sobre todo para él.


	2. Inconvenientes

_**Líquido Carmesí Naciente Del Deseo Y El Anhelo II (Cap 2. Inconvenientes): **_

**Esta historia está asociada con el segundo capítulo de Hellish and Bloody Pleasure, en el cual pintaremos como aconteció todo después de que Xanxus dejara "fuera de combate" a Lambo. Lo pintare con tres días después de todo lo ocurrido.**

Removiéndose entre las mantas de la cama, Lambo se dio la vuelta quedando recargado contra el fuerte pecho de Reborn, pasando con timidez su mano por el desnudo torso, disfrutando al sentir la fuerza que poseía aquel exquisito cuerpo.

— Finalmente puedes moverte sin tantas quejas. — Dijo burlón, observando de forma seria y calmada al joven, quien tenía la manía de abrazarlo de la cintura, comenzando a pasar sus húmedos labios por la piel desnuda que tenía a su alcance. Bueno, no era una manera tan mala de pasar el tiempo.

— Oye, aquellas lindas apuñaladas no fueron agradables de recibir. — Haciendo un suave mohín, frunció un poco su entrecejo antes de apoyarse contra Reborn completamente, recargando su barbilla sobre el cuerpo ajeno.

— No, no lo fueron. — Contestó con seriedad ante el recuerdo de lo que aquel hijo de puta había hecho.

— Pero…tuvo su recompensa. — Intentando evitar que el enojo del mayor se liberase, observó con un toque sensual e inocente en la mirada al moreno, sintiéndose levemente apenado ante el recuerdo de lo que su "recuperación" había implicado entre Reborn y él. Ciertamente la alimentación había encabezado la lista de cosas que se habían aprovechado.

— Puede que tengas razón. — Recuperó su divertida sonrisa, aquella mueca burlona y seductora que siempre tenía.

— ¿Hoy vas a salir? — Preguntó suavemente.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? — Susurró de forma ronca, subiendo su mano por el muslo del crío, hasta llegar a la cintura de éste y atraerlo contra su cuerpo.

Con la respiración entrecortada, el chico se estremeció suavemente, quedando nuevamente recostado con el cuerpo del mayor sobre él.

— No…prefiero que te…quedes. —Respondió con timidez, ladeando su rostro para evitar la intensa mirada de Reborn.

— El que pelees es suculento, pero que te muestres sumiso es mucho mejor. — Tirando de los rizados cabellos, hizo que la mirada contraria no pudiese seguir evadiendo sus ojos, antes de acercar su boca para tomar posesión de la del chico en un brutal y húmedo contacto.

Ahogando un jadeo, pasó sus manos por la fuerte espalda del mayor, rasguñando en una salvaje caricia mientras sus piernas se separaban dándole el espacio deseado al mayor para que se acomodase. Así, sin protestar dejo que el furioso y ardiente toque del pelinegro profundizara en su piel, al tiempo que ambos cuerpos se entrelazaban en uno solo; el niño subió sus manos para tomar el rostro del mayor y apegarlo al suyo en un furioso anhelo de aumentar el contacto de ambas bocas; Reborn, quitó las manos del crío de su rostro, levantándolas para colocarlas sobre su cabeza, dejando ir una gran cantidad de gruñidos que resonaban en la habitación mostrando el deseo desbocado que consumía a ambos. No obstante justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a arder, un toquido en la puerta se ganó el gemido insatisfecho de Lambo y el gruñido cabreado de Reborn.

— ¿Qué infiernos quieren? — Apoyando su mano en el cabezal de la cama, preguntó con la molestia apenas contenida, sin apartar su mirada de la del joven bajo él.

— Señor lamentó importunarlo, pero fuera hay alguien que lo busca. — La nerviosa voz de Derek, fue coreada por el bajo murmullo de los otros tres ciervos.

— ¿Quién? — Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y rápido.

— Amo, yo en verdad creo que debería…

— ¿Quién? — Repitió cortante, interrumpiendo la perorata del compañero de Derek, Hug.

— La… señorita Liana, Amo.

Poniéndose mortalmente tenso, el más joven perdió su expresión por una máscara de enojo y pena que poco lograba ocultar, bajando sus manos para evitar seguir tocando la fuerte espalda del mayor. Éste por su parte dejo que so rostro volviese a aparentar una calma fría e insondable que corono con su boca la cual estaba marcada en una apretada línea.

— Deberías ir. — Tras decir aquello con la misma frialdad con la que usualmente hablaba el pelinegro, Lambo se puso movió saliendo de debajo del fuerte cuerpo del mayor.

— Quieto ahí. — Ordenó con voz fría, tirando del brazo del chico antes de voltearse y fijar su fría mirada en la puerta de entrada. — Dile a Liana que bajaré en unos instantes. — Aferrando el brazo contrario para evitar un muy posible huida del molesto niño, esperó a que su hombres se hubiesen marchado para encarar nuevamente al muchacho.

— Suelta…ya. — Lambo fulminó con la mirada al mayor, queriendo que lo soltase de una buena vez.

— No pienso aguantar uno de tus berrinches, así que de una vez te digo que te vas a arreglas y vas a bajar conmigo por las buenas — Tomó el mentón del chico — o por las malas. — Endureciendo su tono de voz, acercó el rostro del oji-verde al suyo. — ¿Entendiste?

Muy dispuesto estaba a protestar, pero se guardó la lista de maldiciones para después, apretando sus puños para tragarse la ira que estaba haciendo estragos en él.

— ¡Bien! — Soltándose de un tirón, se puso en pie y fue andando hacía el baño, cerrando con un portazo una vez que estuvo dentro.

— Bien. — Imitando la acción de Lambo, se puso en pie y fue a recoger un conjunto de ropas del armario, preparado para recibir a su invitada, deduciendo que era mejor mantener su atención en lo que la rubia diría o haría evitando cualquier altercado entre el menor y ésta.

— ¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto? —Murmurando aquello entre dientes, Liana ignoró el apretón de advertencia que su hermano le daba para que aprendiese a moderar su tono.

— Calma hermana mía. — Halando del brazo de la rubia, Victor guardó la cínica sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios al pensar en el encuentro que ambos tendrían con el moreno.

— Lo que sucede es que el Amo estaba ocupado cuando ustedes llegaron.

— Así que ocupado ¿eh? — Viendo con rabia pura a Audric, Liana deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder borrar la estúpida expresión del rostro del pelirrojo, anhelando lanzarse sobre él y verlo postrado ante ella.

— Pero no demorara. — Tomando con cuidado el brazo de su compañero, Sasha vio con un deje reprobatorio a Audric, advirtiéndole que no provocara aún más los ánimos que ya se encontraban lo suficientemente agitados.

— No se preocupen, esperaremos. — Con los modales de un caballero, Victor volvió a tomar asiento jalando a su hermana con él.

— No tendrán que esperar mucho más. — Un profundo acento totalmente masculino se hizo escuchar en toda la gran estancia, acallando las anteriores conversaciones.

Dándose la vuelta, Liana no esperó mucho antes de ponerse en pie y andar hacía donde el imponente vampiro yacía parado viendo hacía la concurrencia como si fueran no más que pequeños insectos. No obstante, y antes de que pudiese replantearse el avanzar aún más, observó por vez primera la figura que se encontraba parada junto al pelinegro. Figura que hubiese dado todo por desaparecer.

— Es un placer volver a verte Reborn. — Pintando una cordial sonrisa en sus labios, el rubio y atractivo hermano de Liana se colocó junto a la hembra, observando hacía donde el moreno estaba. Pasando su mirada sobre el chico a su lado.

— Ahórrate los falsos modales y muestras de amabilidad, ¿a qué han venido? — Ignorando el pequeño siseo que Liana soltaba, centró su atención en el hermano de la rubia, sintiendo la usual molestia que venía después de verlo.

— Lamento que pienses de esa forma, pero como sé que no podré hacerte cambiar de parecer me centraré a lo que vine.

— Sería bueno que lo hicieses. — Contestó con sequedad.

— Reborn, querido, — Adelantándose a lo que Victor hubiese podido decir, se acercó al vampiro, tomando su brazo sin tomar en cuenta la molesta mirada que le dirigía el menor— mi hermano y yo vinimos a invitarte a un fiesta que se celebrara en nuestra mansión.

— Oh, ¿enserio? — Sin soltarse del agarre de la rubia, Reborn observó por el rabillo del ojo a Lambo, vigilando que se mantuviese tranquilo.

— Claro, será una fiesta magnífica y a mi hermano y a mí nos encantaría que asistieras, ¿no es así Victor?

— Por supuesto que sí, para Liana y para mí sería un honor tenerte a ti… y a tu amigo en la fiesta. — Con una sonrisa encantadora en los finos y carnosos labios, centró su mirada en Lambo, estudiándolo de manera concienzuda y a fondo, bajando sus ojos por todo el menudo cuerpo de forma lenta.

— Ha puesto a que sí. — Conteniendo el claro reto que sentía golpear a su puerta a acompañado de cierto deseo homicida, el mayor miró con sus ojos, ardiendo en rabia a Victor. Desde hace largo tiempo el imbécil no le había terminado de caer ni un poco, y el desafío entre ambos estaba presente aun cuando no fuese notado completamente. Pero la ira que sentía en aquel momento volvía a crecer por el instinto posesivo hacía Lambo.

— ¿Y bien, aceptarás nuestra invitación? — Aferrándose con mayor ahínque al brazo de Reborn, Liana esperó ansiosa la respuesta.

— Claro, no podría rechazar una invitación como esta. — Marcando su tono irónico, el mayor dejo que la rubia siguiese abrazándose a él sin ponerle un alto. Necesitaba sentirse siempre en control aun a pesar de la clara ira que veía provenir del oji-verde.

Por otro lado, Lambo tenía una mezcla de emociones nada agradables; por un lado se sentía sumamente furioso, dolido, y burlado por ver a aquella pequeña y rastrera Barbie, mientras que la confusión se sumaba al repertorio de sensaciones, causada por la extraña mirada que aquel hombre — hermano de la zorrita— le había dado. Sin embargo las primeras tres emociones encabezaban la lista, más al poder ver la presumida satisfacción presente en los ojos de Liana.

— ¡Fantástico!, entonces te veremos ahí. — Sin esperar o dar indicios de lo que planeaba, Liana levantó y deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros del vampiro, presionado sus labios sobre los de él antes que alguien pudiera protestar o mediar palabra alguna.

Y Reborn se calmó, silencioso como la muerte, contra ella.

Reprimiendo la oleada demoledora de ira, frustración, coraje, y una dosis alta de agonía y humillación, el chico mantuvo al margen sus ganas de lanzarse a por el cuello de la hembra. En su lugar se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras con una quietud malditamente dura de lograr, antes de avanzar un poco más y perderse en el corredor izquierdo del último piso.

Cuando los labios de Liana se apretaron contra los suyos, Reborn se congeló. Estaba completamente inmóvil, completamente silencioso, toda su energía, toda su conciencia centrada en el animal que se liberaba, rugiendo de ira al ver que el acontecimiento había sido aprovechado por el hermano de Liana, quien tenía condenadamente fijos sus ojos en el trasero de Lambo, al momento en que dio su airada retirada. Maldición sus ojos estaban fijos en toda la extensión del menor desde un principio.

Sintió engrosar sus músculos, bombear la sangre dentro de ellos. Sus sentidos se hicieron más agudos, más brillantes como si se encontrara en medio de una bendita pelea. De repente, Reborn reconocía nuevamente cada olor individual, cada onza de ira y confusión que estaba llenando el pasillo. Y la duda, el conocimiento, que la mujer que se apretaba con tanta fuerza contra él no era más que una jugadora de lujo en pleno acto.

Calculadora. Manipuladora. Una embustera que estaba allí por mucho más de lo que afirmaba.

Cuando los labios Liana profundizaron contra a los suyos, su lengua contra la grieta cerrada de sus labios, su mano le soltó el brazo, y se apoderó de la muñeca de la otra mano cercana a él. Apretó su agarre sobre el otro brazo de Liana y la alejó de él fácilmente, a pesar de sus luchas. Alejó a LIana ignorando el olor de su desesperación, el aroma de su ira, y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Victor.

— Asistiré a tú fiesta, pero te advierto, ten mucho cuidado a donde miras y lo que haces, yo no me ando con juegos. Lo que prometo lo cumplo, y si llegó a pensar que me estorbar, te eliminaré sin ninguna misericordia, ¿entiendes? — Sin esperar respuesta alguna del otro, se dio la vuelta para subir por las escaleras.

— Reborn, ¿a dónde vas? — Liana estaba pegada a él de nuevo, obstaculizando su camino, su cuerpo se deslizaba contra el suyo cuando el gruñó en señal de desagrado. — ¿Crees que voy a perderte por ese débil y pequeño crío?

Un silbido de seda en sus movimientos y ella se frotó contra él, mientras él aspiraba su aroma. El olor de otros machos se aferraba a su cuerpo, el olor del enojo y de los celos furiosos. El olor de una mujer que anhelaba las cosas, simplemente porque no eran suyas.

Permitió su contacto. Dejándole, por unos pocos momentos, aferrarse a él de nuevo, la mirada fija en ella, permitiéndole darse cuenta que ahí no había nada para ella. Su toque era una abominación repudiable para él. Y la única forma que su animal, que su instinto se diera cuenta era sentir la sensación de ello, que percibiese el rechazo que su propia bestia rugía en protesta. Luego se apoderó de sus brazos, ignorando las molestias en la palma de la mano al tocarla. Diablos en verdad era fastidioso. — Ahora escúchame tú con atención, yo no soy de nadie, los demás me pertenecen a mí y yo decido quien es de mi propiedad, pero tú ciertamente no estás etiquetada en esa lista, así que te sugiero mantengas a raya tú boca y tú forma de dirigirte a mí la próxima vez que nos veamos. Y dile a tú hermano que juegue con cuidado sus cartas, porque mi paciencia tiene un límite y si la agotan entonces aprenderán lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento. — Manteniendo su tono sedoso, y frío, mantuvo la vista fija en ambos hermanos, antes de dirigirse a sus ciervos. — Audric.

— ¿Amo? — Dando un paso al frente respondió al instante el llamado del mayor.

— Escolta a Liana y Victor a la salida.

— Enseguida. — Inclinando su cabeza asintió a la orden dada.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Chilló indignada.

Adelantándose para contener el berrinche de su hermana, el sereno Victor, aferró de ambos brazos a Liana, atrayéndola para mantenerla controlada.

— Nos vamos. Esperamos verte en la fiesta. — Hablando con voz calma, guió a su histérica hermana a la salida, siguiendo a Audric quien parecía estar disfrutando a lo grande aquella escena. Bien, que lo disfrutaran mientras pudiesen, ahora sabía cómo hacer pagar a Reborn por todas aquellas humillaciones, y por Dios que no tendría misericordia con su nuevo blanco.

Paseándose de un lado a otro por la habitación, cual animal enjaulado, Lambo supo que la ira y el dolor lo estaban carcomiendo como un veneno desde adentro hacia afuera, desgarrando y arrasando con su cordura. Él estaba sangrando agonía a través de cada poro de su cuerpo con el pensamiento de otra mujer tocándolo, maldición era una sensación de vacío en la que caías lanzado e impulsado por la pena y esos celos que corroían su ser entero, llenándolo de aflicción, y amargura.

Gruñendo por lo bajo sintió la afrenta abofetearlo, obligándole a preguntarse si la "señorita manicura costosa" se vería igual de hermosa clavada a la pared con un puñal, desangrándose lentamente. "Apuesto que no", pensó Lambo. Si estaba acostándose con esa furcia de pelo rubio, entonces no estaba haciéndolo lo suficientemente seguido como para dejar nada más que el pequeño aroma a desaire y deseo no cumplido. Pero podía oler la lujuria de esa zorra y eso era suficiente para hacerlo ver todo rojo.

Intentando mentalizar un panorama menos sangriento, siguió dando vueltas por todo el bendito cuarto, muy dispuesto a comenzar a arañar las paredes como sus nervios siguiesen tan crispados. "Mierda, mierda, mierda" se repitió mentalmente, sabiendo que la incontrolable ira podría no ser tan mala a comparación con el dolor que estaba manteniendo tan oculto dentro de sí, como si no hubiese sentido nada. Sí, esa clase de defensa en la que le das una pequeña patadita al abismo a tus emociones y te concentras en algo más que no involucre echarte a llorar.

Y un infierno si visualizar a esa mujerzuela tirada en su propio charco de sangre no era algo encantador para él ahora. Bueno a ella desangrándose y a ese cretino de mierda sin su querida arma. Sí, ese ególatra, sucio cabrón sin lo que presumir sería magnífico.

Soltando varios siseos, inhaló y exhaló luchando por refrenar aquel instinto homicida que lo acababa de poseer, intentando sobrellevar la violenta rabia que por vez primera sentía desbordarse de esa forma por su misma esencia.

—Estoy bien — susurró — Voy a estar bien.

Repitiendo aquello como un mantra, apretó sus manos en puños y cerró sus ojos luchando por quitarse la imagen de esa ramera besando al moreno, debía lograr borrar aquella imagen o en verdad se pondría violento y en ese punto lo mejor que podría hacer sería lanzar las cosas del cuarto hasta destruirlo. Eso o arriesgarse a salir y buscar la rubia para sacarle los ojos.

Después de varias inspiraciones constantes, —y una continua serie de perjurios e improperios en su cabeza— logró tranquilizar un poco el enojo, el problema ahora era borrar el dolor que sentía instalarse nuevamente en su pecho, tomando el lugar del violento arranque de cólera que había sentido momentos antes.

— Estar cabreado era mejor… — Tras murmurar aquello soltó un suspiró cansino y dolido, mientras sus hombros perdían la tensión para quedar laxos y sin fuerza. Estaba claro que ahora venía la encantadora etapa de depresión.

Pero que bien pintaban las cosas para él.

Después de la retirada de ese dulce par de hermanos, Audric decidió que era un buen momento para desaparecerse en compañía de los otros, apostando que si no se largaban probablemente la clara molestia de su Amo iría a patearlos directo en el culo. Y como estaban las cosas, seguramente Reborn iría a su despacho y se encerraría unas horas en lo que su cabeza dejaba de decirle "comete homicidio en masa, vamos, será divertido".

— En verdad que cuando esa fulana llega, se necesita estar preparado para la batalla campal que acontece. Dios. — Frotándose ambas cienes, Sasha suspiró pensando en la forma de evitar que Audric siguiese viéndolo con una buena dosis de cabreo reprimido. Y joder, él no había hecho nada, pero el nombre de Liana tenía escrito por encima "problemas".

— Esa pequeña golfa debería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, le haría un favor muy grande a la humanidad, comenzando por mí. — Sin dejar de ver con enojo puro a su compañero, Audric se dio la vuelta y se alejó de su grupo de colegas, prefiriendo ir a matar algo que poner en práctica el patético show "celos al instante" con Sasha.

— Bueno, es obvio que tienes mucho trabajo por delante, por lo cual creo yo que lo mejor es que te apresures en ir tras el pelirrojo para aclarar las cosas. — Intentado no reír junto con Hug, Derek sintió su gracia aumentar al ver la fulminante mirada que les lanzaba Sasha.

— Al infierno con ustedes. — Gruñendo aquello, se largó antes de querer ahorcar al dúo de imbéciles, para de ir tras Audric y darle alcance.

A medio camino de la salida trasera al jardín, el hombre detuvo a Audric aferrando su brazo con férrea determinación, mientras evitaba el claro golpe que éste le lanzaría.

— ¡Suéltame, ahora no estoy de humor! — Espetó furioso.

— Vamos bebé, sabes bien que yo no hice absolutamente nada para que me bombardees con recriminaciones. Para empezar yo no traje a Liana, ella vino por propia cuenta, y de ser por mí no la hubiese recibido.

— No me interesa, y no estoy de humor así que te aconsejo me sueltes de una buena vez antes de que mi pie entre en contacto con tú entrepierna. — Siseó indignado.

— Por el amor de dios Audric, no puede ser que me quieras atacar sin motivo aparente, por favor cariño se comprensible. — Levantando ambas manos en señal de paz, el hombre intentó aplacar los ánimos del pelirrojo.

— ¡Comprensible mi culo, piérdete Sasha! — Gritando aquello se dispuso a marchar de nuevo fuera del lugar, pero no pudo dar más que unos pasos antes de que el rubio lo detuviese del brazo atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo y bloqueando cualquier intento de ataque. — ¡Imbécil!

— Es bueno ver que te pongas celoso, porque eso demuestra cuanto te importo, pero sencillamente el que me acuses y saques tú ira formada por algo que no paso, es horrendo y muy molesto. — Levantando el mentón del pelirrojo, besó sus labios sin darle oportunidad a protestar, solo un contacto leve que sabía desencadenaría una bomba de emociones en Audric. — Ahora se buen chico y deja de protestar tanto.

Muy dispuesto había estado en darle una buena patada, pero sencillamente no podía mantenerse firme como quería cuando Sasha lo abrazaba de aquella forma, evadiendo sus luchas.

— Eres un idiota. — Susurró soltando un bufido cuando el mayor rió y acercó ambas bocas para fundirlas en un beso lento y húmedo. Dios, condenadamente húmedo.

— Lo sé, pero soy endemoniadamente sexy y por eso tú pequeño culo y tú me adoran. — Sasha gruñó ante el pico de deseo que lo sacudió como un rayo. Dejo que la puerta diera un portazo tras él mientras entraban a la sala de estar contigua al descansillo del ala norte de la mansión. Dándole un tirón en la muñeca, atrajo a Audric hacía él. Sus cuerpos chocaron juntos llevándolos a la puerta.

Agarrando la camisa de Audric, Sasha retomó su gruñido. — Bésame.

El pelirrojo no discutió, chispas de ardor volaron entre ambos cuando su boca cayó sobre la de Sasha nuevamente, como un hombre que iba a tomar lo que más quería.

El rubio gimió, dejando que el otro hombre supiera lo mucho que disfrutaba de su beso y del cuerpo duro que lo aplastaba contra la puerta de madera.

Y mientras la ropa comenzaba a desaparecer del cuerpo de ambos amantes, los bajos gruñidos, jadeos y gemidos apenas audibles, hicieron eco en la habitación

En su habitación, Lambo estaba sufriendo un completo enredo de emociones que estaban a punto de volverlo loco, alentándolo a lanzarse por la ventana para probar si el golpazo no acomodaba sus sentimientos. Estaba tan enojado, ofendido y herido, que no sabía cómo encararía a Reborn una vez que este fuese a la habitación, aunque tenía dos opciones; le lanzaba algo, o se lanzaba el mismo de cabeza por el balcón.

Definitivamente la primera opción se le hacía más atrayente, si le quitabas lo peligroso. Porque diablos, al menos lanzarse de la ventana no traía tanto daño mental como el encarar al mayor. Sep, probablemente se lanzaría el mismo. No obstante y antes de que pudiese seguir con aquella línea de pensamientos, sus ideas fueron cortadas en seco cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió dando paso al causante de todas sus jaquecas.

Observando al menor con su fría serenidad de siempre, arqueó una ceja al ver la manera en que éste lo fulminaba, probablemente deseando lanzarle algo. Por su bien mejor que no lo hiciera, su paciencia también estaba a escasos pasos de acabarse, y si se agotaba por completo el único que saldría "perdiendo" sería el chico.

— ¿Aun sigues haciendo berrinche? — Preguntó burlón.

— Gracioso, hilarante. ¿Sabes algo? ¡Jódete! — Gritándole completamente cabreado, inspiró varias veces sabiendo que si no se controlaba las cosas terminarían mal, y seguramente el imbécil le sacaría provecho al problema para voltearlo a su favor.

— Deja el drama ¿quieres? No soporto los reclamos, así que pórtate bien y cierra la boca. — Dijo fastidiado, yendo a la mesa del centro de la habitación donde yacía su botella de Burbon y el vaso en el que se la serviría.

Ese cretino… no podía creer que en él cupiesen dos emociones tan contradictorias al mismo tiempo, como lo eran el querer frotarse contra el imbécil como un bendito gato, y a la vez castrarlo para borrar la maldita expresión que había en su rostro. Demonios, el castrarlo era tentador, pero no seguiría por esa línea de pensamientos o su cuerpo le jugaría una mala pasada.

— Bien, mientras tú bebes amenamente de tú botella, yo me largo. — Siseando aquellas palabras, se dirigió a la salida del cuarto, prefiriendo desaparecer y evitar todo lo posible la turbadora presencia que representaba el mayor para él, en aquellos momentos.

— Te aconsejo que no te atrevas a dar un paso más. Ya te dije que no estoy de ánimo para aguantar un drama, así que regresa y siéntate en la jodida cama o atente a las consecuencias. — Dándole un trago a su bebida, fijó su vista en la espalda del tenso muchacho.

— ¡Pues yo te aconsejo que esperes sentado, la fatiga será menos! — Ignorando la advertencia previa retomó su camino a la salida, siendo bloqueado de la nada por un par de manos que se colocaron en el marco de la puerta una vez que intentó abrir la gruesa barrera de madera.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan necio y llevarme la contra? — Preguntó en un susurró bajo y peligroso, atrancando la puerta para evitar que el joven pudiese abrirla.

— ¡Esta en mis condenados genes! — Maldiciendo y gritando, el menor se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encarar al imbécil.

Deteniendo la sarta de manotazos que salieron a su encuentro, Reborn soltó un suspiro mezclado con hastío, evitando con facilidad cada golpe que Lambo le intentaba dar mientras lo maldecía en una constante retahíla sin fin.

— ¡Qué me sueltes te digo, suéltame cabrón engreído! — Luchó por zafarse, gruñéndole al mayor.

— Tarde o temprano alguno de los dos se cansara, y por tú bien mejor que no sea yo. — Espetó fríamente.

— ¡Puedes pudrirte, jodido ególatra, cretino, sucio bastardo! — Gritando siguió aporreando con sus manos el pecho del otro.

— Encantadores halagos, ahora cierra la boca. — Ordenó.

— ¡Vete al diablo! — Siguió luchando por liberarse.

— Suficiente. — Demandó alzando la voz por sobre los gritos de Lambo.

— ¡Bastardo! — Chillando, logró zafar una mano, listo para golpear la mejilla del hombre, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, la mano del pelinegro sujetó su propia palma para evitar la bofetada.

— Dije suficiente. — Mezclando su voz con un gruñido apenas contenido, detuvo al menor de ambas muñecas, llevándolo prácticamente a arrastras hacía la gran cama de dosel, donde lo lanzó sin contemplación alguna.

Cayendo sobre la plana superficie de un golpe, se quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro antes de poder ser consciente del cuerpo del mayor que se trepaba sobre la cama de un ágil y lento movimiento, quedando sobre él para inmovilizar cualquier intento de escape.

— ¡Bájate de una buena vez…que te quites te digo! — Removiéndose de un lado a otro, siguió pataleando hasta que las poderosas piernas de Reborn apresaron las suyas.

— Ya basta, odio los caprichos así que para de una vez antes de que te calme de una manera que no te va a gustar nada…o quizás sí. — Sonriendo ladino levantó los brazos del chico sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndolos de manera que no pudiese seguir luchando. — ¿Te vas a calmar ahora? — Preguntó exigente.

— ¡No, y quítate de encima! — Soltando aquello en un grito cargado de desafío, intentó soltarse sin éxito alguno.

— Bien. Como gustes. — Deteniendo ambas manos con una sola de sus palmas, guió a otra hacía el terco mentón del muchacho, deteniéndolo de un solo movimiento. — Deja de luchar, deja de oponerte y deja de desafiarme porque ambos sabemos que perderás.

Fijando sus verdes ojos en la dorada mirada del mayor, respiró de forma errática intentando recordar que estaba molesto, que no debía ceder, pero maldición si no era difícil teniendo el fuerte cuerpo del mayor sobre él. Diablos era difícil.

— Ahora, detendrás esta tontería, ¿comprendes? — Cuestionó con un tono de voz sedoso y a la vez demandante.

Estremeciéndose ante la corriente de calor que lo recorrió al percibir la orden de boca del mayor, tragó saliva luchando ferozmente por mantener en calma la excitación que comenzaba a despertar por todo su sistema; impulsada por el calor y la fuerza del cuerpo ajeno.

— ¿Comprendes? — Dándole un suave tirón a los rizados cabellos de Lambo, levantó su barbilla para dejar ambos rostros a escasos centímetros uno del otros.

— Sí… — Asintiendo a regañadientes, dejo que la oscura esencia que poseía el cuerpo del pelinegro, lo cubriese; seduciéndolo lentamente mientras poco a poco iba impregnándose a sus poros. Maldita sea, hubiese querido patear al descarado, pero el calor que lentamente se iba apoderando de él era mucho más fuerte e intenso que sus deseos de poner resistencia.

— Bien. — Pronunció de forma suave y filosa, entrecerrando su mirada al oler el deseo que paulatinamente iba cobrando vida en el cuerpo del oji-verde. — Por lo que veo el mal humor ya te está pasando. — Arqueando una ceja, retuvo las manos de Lambo sobre su cabeza, comenzando a mecer su cadera de manera rítmica contra la del niño.

— Solo quítate…ya… — Mordiéndose el labio para evitar dar muestra de su deseo, intentando en vano voltear su rostro evadiendo la mirada del pelinegro.

— Ambos sabemos que eso no es lo que quieres en verdad. — Afirmó, agachándose para lamer el cuello del joven.

— Ahora… ¿crees saberlo todo? No me sorprende…con ese ego que te cargas… — Gimiendo suavemente sin poder detenerlo, levantó de manera desafiante su mentón, volviendo a unir su mirada y la contraria en un claro reto.

— Sabes que mi ego no es lo único grande que tengo. — Con una sonrisa burlona, recalcó sus palabras una vez que frotó nuevamente su erección contra la ya despierta de Lambo.

— Eres un bastardo…manipulador. — Apresando el jadeo que sus labios querían soltar, intentó aplacar su deseo, mientras encaraba con claro enojo, indignación y la fogosidad quemando todo su cuerpo.

— Probablemente tengas razón, pero sabes que no puedes resistirte a mí aunque lo quieras. — Tras decir aquello, Reborn unió la boca de ambos en un beso demandante, furioso, caliente y profundo, dejando que su lengua cavara profundo dentro de los testarudos labios del oji-verde.

Sin poder aplacar la necesidad que se apoderó de él, Lambo no siguió oponiéndose al calor que el mayor despertaba en cada tramo de su cuerpo, por lo cual —ya desatado su deseo— separó un poco sus piernas para permitirle fácil acceso al otro. Sus manos dejaron de poner fuerza y se quedaron laxas contra el agarre de Reborn, mientras daban suaves tirones esperando que las pudiese soltar para que fuesen al alcance del cuerpo que deseaba tocar.

Poco a poco fue liberando las muñecas del chico, dejando que una sonrisa de oscura satisfacción y triunfo se marcase en sus labios al momento en que las manos del joven se lanzaron al encuentro de su camisa, jalando de esta para atraerlo aún más,, sin separar ambas bocas. En definitiva tener al crío cabreado lograba ser ventajoso en ocasiones como aquella, sabía que al terminar toda esa deliciosa faena, el chico estaría molesto, pero ya después trataría con su humor.

Tendido sobre la cama, una vez que sus manos finalmente fueron liberadas, no dudaron en ir a arrancar los botones de la cara camisa que tenía puesta Reborn, separando la ropa de la piel que tanto había estado tentándolo. Y aunque quisiera maldecir a su escaso control que le daba la espalda nuevamente, se dejó ir, terminando de quitarle la camisa al mayor mientras su boca se debatía en una batalla con la del moreno; probando, lamiendo, mordiendo, sintiendo.

Gimió, incapaz de evitarlo. El roce de sus incisivos debió haberlo molestado, pero no lo hizo. Ellos no parecieron obstaculizarlo a él tampoco, porque lo besaba con la misma pasión y urgencia. Sus sentidos se encendieron, y alejó una mano de las manos que rodeaban su cuello para llevarla a la fornida espalda y pecho, sintiendo la fuerza que cada músculo poseía. Como seda cubriendo acero.

Todo el tiempo Reborn siguió besando al menor, mientras mi respiración era una mezcla de roncos jadeos y gruñidos.

Con dominio propio las manos de Lambo fueron de su torso hacia su espalda, sus dedos tanteaban sus músculos, arañando de vez en cuando para aumentar la intensidad de cada toque, volviéndolo fiero y salvaje como sabía lo quería el pelinegro. Su piel vibraba de poder, lo que lo hacía sentir como si acariciara una corriente oculta en su piel.

Reborn volvió a gruñir bajo cuando lo tocó, deslizándose más cerca hasta que ambos cuerpos estuvieron presionándose el uno contra el otro, sintiendo el calor y el fuego que ardía consumiendo la realidad por una vorágine de bestial anhelo que no tenía igual.

Y mientras la fricción aumentaba, los labios de Reborn se perdieron hacia el cuello del muchacho, encontrado su acelerado pulso. Lo tomó dentro de su boca, manipulando su inerme arteria con su lengua y labios. Era la posición más arriesgada y a la vez sensual para estar con un vampiro, pero Lambo no tenía miedo. En vez de eso, la sensación de él succionando de su cuello lo hizo arder increíblemente. Las mareas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo eran infernalmente calientes e imposibles de ignorar, dejándolo temblando y a merced de lo que el vampiro quisiera hacer con él.

Los labios del mayor fueron hacía el oído de Lambo, lamiendo su oreja antes de murmurar.

— Quiero quemar cada tramo de tú piel hasta que pierdas el sentido de la mundana realidad, completamente. Di lo que quieres, ruega que te haga mío y te posee hasta hacerte gritar, para que todos escuchen de quien eres; lo que te consume y tanto anhelas.

El negar que lo deseaba hubiese sido obviamente una mentira y tan estúpida como nada, pero había algo que aún le impedía seguir, y ese algo era el maldito recuerdo que venía a su mente de aquel beso —tan solo unas horas atrás— entre Reborn y la zorra de Liana.

— Reborn…basta… — Logró pronunciar a duras penas, mientras la boca del pelinegro devoraba la suya con la furia de un animal sediento.

— Sabes bien que eso no es lo que quieres, deseas que continúe y que pueda tocar cada tramo de tú codiciosa piel…vamos, no luches más y deja que me entierre en ti; que toque tan profundo para marcar tú interior con mi esencia. — Ronroneó bajo, friccionando la erección ajena contra la suya, al tiempo que su mano se colaba dentro del pantalón que traía puesto el oji-verde, haciéndose de la dura polla que caliente, punzaba contra la palma de su mano.

Y ahí estaba el problema, como había supuesto, el idiota iba a voltearle la jugada y sacaría provecho de su enojo, cosa que estaba haciendo con una perfección que no tenía igual. Dios hubiese querido lanzarle algo y mandarlo al carajo, —aun sabiendo que perdería— mínimo de esta forma el sabor amargo y de impotencia no le quedaría después de ser "domesticado". No obstante antes de que su mente siguiese discutiendo las molestias que conllevaba tener sobre el a un Dios sexual con el ego tan crecido, —con el cual cabía aclarar estaba también cabreado— Reborn abalanzó su boca sobre la del niño, nuevamente, devastando sus pensamientos cuando la lengua de éste cavó en el interior con tal ansia que Lmabo terminó por hundirse contra él. Maldición había perdido nuevamente, y lo peor es que no lamentaba tanto la victoria del pelinegro.

Bajando su boca por el cuello de Lambo, llegó hasta el suave pecho que ansiaba probar, pasando su lengua de forma condenadamente lenta por toda la plana superficie, mostrando gran interés en los pequeños y duros pezones que resaltaban aún más cuando los lamía, mordisqueaba y chupaba.

Una presión de deseo puro se apoderó entre las piernas del menor, quemando y obligándolo a arquear su cintura mientras sus manos se pasaban de manera inconsciente por los negros y sedosos cabellos de Reborn, alentándolo a que siguiese chupando: mordiendo si así lo deseaba. Volviendo a flexionar su cadera, se presionó contra su cabeza. Las sensaciones eran demasiado; el calor de la boca del mayor, los leves rasguños de sus dientes, y sus expertas manos lo hacían pensar que perdería el conocimiento de un momento, o gritaría de manera atronadora hasta que todos los merodeadores de la mansión escuchasen.

Terminando de quitar a tirón limpio los jeans de Lambo, levantó su oscuro rostro del pecho del chico para verlo con una intensidad que le robó el aire al muchacho, haciéndole tragar saliva con la expectación corriendo veloz por sus venas.

Sin esperar una protestar que, Reborn sabía no llegaría, deslizó su mano dentro de la ropa interior del joven, volviendo a tomar su duro miembro para acariciarlo con lentos y pausados movimientos, los cuales hicieron jadear, gemir o estremecer a Lambo. Un gemido ronco se le escapó cuando tiró del bóxer de forma dura, desgarrando la prenda para votarla sin miramientos sobre el piso, antes de pasar sus dedos antes de ir reptando hacía abajo para quedar con la boca a la altura de aquella dura verga.

—Duro, caliente y húmedo…mmm…tan listo para que te parta con todo el fuego que tengo para dar. Realmente un manjar exquisito y lascivo… — Tomó un respiro antes de besarle con tal minuciosidad que la cabeza de Lambo quedó dando vueltas al tiempo que su cuerpo se hacía con el dominio completo. Arrastró su boca hacia el lechoso torso de nuevo dibujando la forma de cada pezón mientras su mano no dejaba de acariciar la caliente entrepierna.

Ahogando sus gemidos todo lo que pudo, no pudo evitar los pequeños gruñidos y ronroneos que escaparon de entre sus labios, cuando el pulgar de Reborn, recorrió la endurecida punta de su polla, haciendo de su deseo algo incontenible. Un ruido áspero de protesta se escapó de labios del muchacho cuando se detuvo.

Movió su mano lejos, su boca dejó el pecho de Lambo y arrastró sus labios hacia abajo por el estómago ajeno, y antes de que el chico pudiese hacer protesta alguna, la húmeda lengua entró en contacto con su erección, robándole un gemido que hizo eco por toda la habitación. Mientras una sonrisa lobuna marcaba sus facciones, siguió lamiendo sin detenerse en ningún momento a darle un respiro al chico. Estaba muy decidido a extinguir la mente del joven y a poseer su cuerpo con la violencia de un semental.

Un largo y lento lamido acarició tocó el miembro de Lambo, dejando ardor en su carne a su paso. Otro golpe húmedo y otro, más profundo esta vez, y la modestia se fue al diablo, arrasada por olas de ardor puro. Él abrió más sus piernas, moviéndolas hasta que le dio cabida a sus hombros, todo el tiempo chupando y probando como si se tratase de un bendito caramelo.

Y si en algún momento, el niño creyó que podría volver a protestar, sus planes se fueron de paseo junto a su razón, suplantados por los jadeos y sollozos que no solo fueron en aumento, volviéndose más desgarradores. Él no paraba de retorcerse en espasmos de placer, pero todo estalló cuando entre lamidas y frotaciones, los colmillos del pelinegro entraron en acción, mordiendo de manera leve y profunda la punta del miembro.

Fragmentos de éxtasis estallaron en Lambo, viajando de su erección a sus extremidades en un instante. Su corazón, que creyó que simplemente estallaría, pareció ralentizar sus latidos al tiempo que su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Ese fuego previo de repente fue reemplazado con algo placentero y eufórico derramándose a través de él a través de su caliente orgasmo haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran por el asombro y el deseo que poco a poco se renovaba.

Sin esperar a que Lambo pudiese estabilizarse del todo, Reborn se incorporó velozmente guiando su propia y endurecida verga hacía la entrada que quería profanar, separando de un brusco tirón ambas piernas para colocarse entre estás; yaciendo alzado en toda su fuerza. Por un momento las miradas de ambos volvieron a toparse, —chocando las llamaradas de ansía y deseo que había en las profundidades de sus ojos— antes de que el mayor embistiese brutalmente al joven, clavándose en él de una sola y feroz estocada que robó el aire de los pulmones de Lambo.

Abriendo los ojos inmensamente, mientras sentía el duro falo de Reborn adentrarse en él, Lambo perdió la voz, la vista y casi la conciencia, antes de soltar un grito estrangulado. Joder era como tener un hierro ardiente perforándolo, y el dolor inicial mezclado con la excitación casi lo hace ver estrellas.

Con una sonrisa perversa marcando sus masculinas y bellas facciones, el pelinegro no esperó a que el oji-verde se acostumbrase a tenerlo dentro suyo. Oh no. En cuanto las calientes y mojadas paredes del chico cubrieron su rígida tranca, comenzó a follar sin compasión alguna la entrada de Lambo, dejando que varios gruñidos brotaran de su pecho.

Soltando un gruñido creado de la misma energía sexual que hacía vibrar su ser entero, el menor se abalanzó sobre la boda de Reborn, halando de sus hombros para que sus rostros quedaran uno sobre el otro en unos cuantos minutos. Encontrando el nuevo sabor salado de su boca provocativamente estimulante. Su lengua se entrelazó con la ajena y su dureza se deslizó profundamente, robándoles a ambos más de aquellos gruñidos, gemidos y roncos quejidos.

Reborn no paraba de agasajarse con la boca del muchacho, alejándose de vez en vez para ver los verdes ojos repletos de deseos, halando de los cabellos de su necesitado amante para poder obtener una mejor visión de sus facciones. Aquellas que estaban igual de contorsionadas que las suyas por el despiadado placer. Y de nuevo, él acompasó su lengua a su cuerpo mientras tomaba a Lambo meciéndose de manera constante; causando que la gran cama de dosel rechinase al tiempo que el cabezal de esta era golpeado contra la pared.

— Tómame entero… maldición ábrete para que pueda despedazarte y tus suplicas aumenten acariciando mis oídos y mi libido. — Gruñendo aquella orden cargada de dominación y poderío, arremetió con mayor vigor, apoyando una de sus manos en el cabezal de la cama mientras la otra seguía inclinando hacía atrás el rostro de Lambo, queriendo ver aquellos ojos tan verdes como repletos de deseo.

— ¡Bastardo arrogante… dame más duro! — Sabía que después se castigaría por actuar de aquella manera tan obscena, pero por lo mientras su cabeza seguía de paseo y su cuerpo retomaba el mando.

Aumentando las acometidas para satisfacer el pedido de Lambo, siguió empotrándolo contra la cama, soltando de manera rápida su cabello para llevar su mano a sus piernas y separarlas, teniendo de esta forma un mejor acceso. Sin embargo antes de que se replantease separar aún más los suaves muslos, estos se enredaron en su cadera, atrayéndolo profusamente dentro de su abierto canal.

Era íntimo y violento en una forma que Lambo nunca había experimentado más que con el pelinegro, anhelando sentirlo tan dentro que su misma alma fuese poseída y arrebatada en un arrebato de goce tan intenso que todo cuanto lo rodeaba desapareciera sin remedio alguno.

— Te gusta así… ¿no es cierto?... Te fascina que perforé tú interior, mientras te aferras a mi queriendo que te… rompa. — Agachándose para quedar a la altura del oído de Lambo, susurró aquello de forma ronca, llevando su húmeda lengua una vez que terminó de hablar a qué recorriese toda la mejilla del niño hasta llegar a su cuello; lamiendo la desbocada vena que ansiaba pinchar para alimentarse de la sangre que corría veloz.

Sudor salió fervoroso del cuerpo de Lambo, corriendo por su piel, al igual que la húmeda capa que cubría el musculoso torso de Reborn, tentando al menor a lamer cada sensual gota que escurría; para aplicar su sed y excitación.

Volviendo a gruñir cual bestial al momento en que la traviesa lengua del chico lamió su pecho, el mayor continuó perforando, tirando un deseo primario a través del más joven, mientras sentía el placer galopar con fuerza dentro de su mismo ser. Sin dejar de apoyarse con una mano en el cabezal de la cama que cada vez crujía más, volvió a coger el rizado cabello del oji-verde en un puño, alzando su rostro para acercarlo a solo unos cuantos centímetros del suyo. Al tiempo que un intenso gruñido nacía en su pecho siendo liberado y resonando por todo el cuarto.

Por su parte, Lambo respondió prontamente al bestial sonido proveniente de labios de Reborn, enseñando sus propios colmillos mientras sus manos se enterraban en la espalda ajena, arañándola con la misma fuerza que el mayor ejercía sobre sus cabellos. Su propio gruñido hizo eco en respuesta al del mayor.

Complacido ante la desatada y caliente resolución del menor, el moreno aumentó —aunque pareciera imposible— en velocidad y fuerza las duras acometidas que su falo daba dentro del agujero del chico, cavando profundamente dentro de él sin ninguna restricción o tapujo. Impulsándose hacía el frente, dejando con gusto que las calientes paredes del niño se cernieran sobre su miembro, estrujándolo de manera desquiciante. Y dios el animal que habitaba en ambos, —ese instinto primario y salvaje que los poseía en cada encuentro sexual que compartían— salió libre, fusionándose en uno solo mientras los gruñidos, del dominante se combinaban con los gruñidos propios del sumiso, que eran coreados por sus sollozos y jadeos.

Todo el cuarto era una sinfonía apasionada y erótica que encendía el alma y cuerpo de cualquiera, más de aquellos dos amantes que se revolcaban igual que fieras en su lecho.

Rápidamente Lambo cogió el ritmo que marcaba su captor, el cual provocó que su cabeza diera más vueltas por la excitación que parecía no tener censura alguna. Esa presión anterior dentro de él regresó, más fuerte con cada movimiento hasta que su cuerpo quemaba con un solo pensamiento.

— ¡Más! — Ordenó entre gritos, Lambo, echando hacía atrás su rostro, dejando ver una visión extremadamente sensual de sus colmillos.

El mayor se rió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, una malévola y seductora carcajada que fue igual a sus fieros gruñidos.

Parecía que Lambo no podría tocarlo o acercarse lo suficiente. Cada nuevo empuje lo hacía más intenso, y brutal que el anterior, forzándolo a anhelar cada pedazo de su cuerpo dentro del suyo. Un anhelo que jamás había experimentado con nadie. Compulsivamente lo besó perforando su labio inferior con sus colmillos y escuchándolo gemir ronco mientras succionaba la sangre que salía. Sabía que ese sabor sería el mejor aliente para liberar toda la bestialidad que poseía el pelinegro, dejando que la liberación llegase a ambos conducida por la violencia de Reborn.

— Tan infernalmente intenso… un pecador que amo consumir en las llamas de mi infierno. — Dijo feroz, lamiendo la sangre que escurría del labio de Lambo. — Vamos, muérdeme y libérame por completo... clava tus colmillos en mi piel y bebe lo que tanto anhelas mientras yo continuó penetrando este sucio cuerpo que tantas veces ya he marcado como mío. — Ordenó agitado.

Siseando suavemente, sintió las punzadas que sus colmillos experimentaban, antes de que guiase sus desde la fuerte espalda de Reborn hasta sus hombros, dejando un camino de rasguños fuertemente marcados. Prosiguiendo con su deliciosa labor, abrazó el cuello del pelinegro, antes de inclinarse y acercar sus filosos gemelos al cuello del mayor; sus dientes se clavaron en el hombro contrario, arrancando un bufido ante la fricción incesante, mordiendo hasta que logró saborear la tibia sangre que había querido probar, empapando su boca y sus labios.

A la vez que esto sucedía, Reborn nunca detuvo sus acometidas, alimentándose del placer que los poros del oji-verde destilaban mientras vevía de su propia vena, tragando con gula el vital líquido que compartían en esa intima unión.

Lambo estaba desconectado e hipersensible de todo su cuerpo. No podía creer que aquella jadeante criatura que se retorcía y bebía del cuello ajeno fuese él. Sin embargo el chico nunca antes había sido tan consciente de su propia piel, de cada respiración, de cada aliento y de la sangre corriendo a través de sus venas. Antes de que el último nervio de mí su colisionara en total tensión, Reborn separó de un tiró su cabeza —sin importarle que no se hubiese cerrado la herida en su hombro— y le miró a los ojos. Finalmente un agónico gritó de placer estalló de su boca cuando la retención del goce explotó y la inundación del orgasmo barrió sobre él.

Fue mil veces más fuerte que el primero, más profundo de alguna manera, dejando una corriente residual bajo la piel del chico.

Sobre Lambo, el moreno gimió, torciendo el rostro de éxtasis mientras iba incluso más rápidamente con sus ojos clavados en los del chico, antes de agacharse y morderlo con una crudeza fogosa que se plasmó en un rugido apenas contenido, por el cuello del menor. A estas alturas el niño había vuelto a correrse manchando el vientre y pecho de ambos, impulsado por aquella mordida que había sido hecha sin ningún cuidado.

Y como el caudal de un río, el violento goce de Reborn llenó el interior de Lambo, manchando y regando; dejando una huella más de lo que él había marcado como suyo en infinidad de ocasiones, que se fundían en un maremoto de ansía primitiva, sanguinaria e implacable.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, el joven cerró sus ojos sintiendo como sus colmillos se retraían nuevamente al igual que los que estaban perforando su cuello, haciendo correr la sangre que empapó las cobijas y los cuerpos de ambos. Tragando saliva para intentar adormecer un poco sus agotados sentidos, no pudo evitar pasar sus manos por la espalda de su experto amante, desenvolviendo poco a poco sus piernas de la cadera ajena.

— Eso estuvo bien. — Con la voz ronca pero recompuesta tras esos breves instantes de calma, Reborn salió del interior del chico, sonriendo con sorna al escuchar el pequeño gemido adolorido, agotado y placentero que soltaba, mientras el roce se hacía y su caliente simiente escurría por los muslos contrarios.

— En verdad… no me puedo creer que no estés ni un poco… cansado. — Diciendo aquello entre pequeños jadeos causados por sus respiraciones que lentamente se iban haciendo más pausadas, se hizo a un lado cuando el cuerpo del moreno se dejaba caer a su lado, recostándose con una tranquilidad que parecía imposible.

— Algunas personas manejamos muy bien el follar, y no nos agotamos como ciertos bebés. — Viendo con diversión a Lambo, no se sorprendió al momento en que éste se acurrucaba contra su costado, recargando su barbilla en su torso mientras rodeaba su cintura con ambos brazos. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, fue consciente de la silenciosa incomodidad y molestia que el muchacho sentía. Dispuesto a apostar que aquellas torvas emociones se debían a su anterior encuentro con Liana, el mayor soltó un bufido cansino y resignado a sabiendas de que tendría que discutir aquello para apaciguar los alterados ánimos de Lambo. No es que a él le importase mucho aquella tontería, pero para el niño era importante, y sinceramente no quería aguantar más berrinches. Bueno, quizás si aquellos dramas trajeran más resultados como aquel no se quejaría, pensó con sorna, antes de estirar su brazo y tomar uno de sus cigarrillos que había dejado colocado en la mesa de noche. Un buen porro después de coger le brindaba más calma y más "paciencia". — Déjame adivinar, en tú infantil mente no deja de rondar lo que ocurrió hace rato. — Comentó con tranquilidad y sin variar su tono de siempre.

Apretando sus labios, Lambo se preguntó si era muy tarde para darle una patada al cretino. Sep, ciertamente no sería muy común que después de desfallecer ante el placer que le proveía Reborn, le lanzara algo. Aunque los insultos todavía quedaban en la lista, ¿cierto?

— Habla, quiero oír que tanto piensas. Por la forma en que tú cuerpo te tensa podría apostar que quieres hacer algo violento. Por mí no hay ningún problema, solo espero que si decides llevar acabo tú plan, puedas aguantar otra ronda como la de ahora. — Diciendo aquello con una sequedad burlona impresionante, ignoró la mirada fulminante que el chico le daba, antes de apresar su cintura para que no intentara marcharse. — Ya te dije que te estés quieto, eres más necio con un cachorro mal entrenado.

— Fingiré que no oí eso — Replicó entre dientes. — Ahora suéltame, debería ir a darme un baño.

— Por favor, ambos sabemos que eres incapaz de moverte un poco, el que te plantees ir al baño será un reto que no podrás llevar a cabo.

— Señor sabelotodo, prefiero arrastrarme para llegar al baño, que seguir al lado de un cabrón. — Intentando zafarse, contuvo la sarta de maldiciones que quería escupirle en la cara al moreno, viéndose obligado a mantenerse bajo el férreo agarre que éste tenía sobre su brazo.

— Deja de comportarte como un niño tonto y para esta tontería. El que Liana me haya besado no es razón para que actúes tan inmaduramente. No soporto, como ya te dije, los dramas y las pataletas, así que espero olvides ese asunto y no sigas comportándote de esta manera tan estúpida. — Pronunció con aquel tono ronco que hacía estremece al muchacho.

— Claro, soy infantil, ¿por qué no voy ahora mismo y me busco un tipo cualquiera de la calle y lo beso frente a tú cara? ¡Eso sería fantástico! — Bramando aquello con el ego herido y la barbilla alzada en una marcada bravata, luchó con fuerza por no llorar de rabia.

Entrecerrando peligrosamente su mirada, la fijo en el chico, antes de darle un tirón para acercar su rostro al del crío.

— Porque si hicieras una estupidez como aquella tendrías que cargar en tú conciencia con la muerte del pobre diablo, sin mencionar que no podrías pararte de la cama en dos meses. — Mortal y suave sonó la amenaza, no dejando lugar a dudas.

— ¡Pero que justo que eres, te besas con aquella perra en mi cara y me pides que me calme, pero no cuidado y yo haga lo mismo ¿no?! — Soltando una histérica carcajada causada por el enojo y en dolor, enfrentó con la mirada al mayor.

— La vida no es justa, ahora te aconsejo nuevamente que olvides aquel incidente y recuerdes quien es tú dueño. — Trabando ambas miradas, sus ojos brillaron de forma peligrosa, provocando un leve escalofrío en el cuerpo de Lambo. — Eres mío Lambo, solo mío. Y si alguien más se atreve a siquiera pensar en tocar lo que me pertenece, lo desmembraré lentamente, dejando que su agonía parezca eterna hasta que finalmente decida darle muerte. ¿Comprendes? — Apretando el mentón del niño, esperó la respuesta, sabiendo que la sumisión estaba brillando en los anhelantes y tibios ojos del menor. Aquel brillo que aun y a pesar de todo mantenía esa chispa de inocencia, mezclada con la fuerza que tanto lo encendían.

Había querido luchar, decirle que no admitiría tal hecho hasta que no admitiese que él también era suyo, pero en lo profundo, una parte de su interior le gritaba que en los ojos de Reborn había un fuego que únicamente había visto cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Aquel hecho sumado a las palabras pronunciadas con tanta seriedad y seguridad por parte del mayor, le hicieron nacer cierta esperanza, una esperanza que le decía que aunque no lo señalase con palabras, el moreno admitía ser también de él.

Bien sabía ya del comportamiento frío, distante, burlón, parco y a veces cruel que poseía el vampiro, pero las veces en que el fuego de la pasión los consumía, las miradas de ambos expresaban más que las palabras. Por lo cual, viendo a través de esa salvaje y dorada mirada, Lambo aplacó sus inseguridades y miedos, recibiendo el mensaje fuerte y claro que los ojos de su amante le gritaban. "Eres mío y yo tuyo, pero como me sigas retando te daré una zurra de la cual tardarás toda una vida en recobrarte."

Acallando la pequeña risa que quería dejar salir en libertad, presionó sus labios y agachó su cabeza de manera dócil, asintiendo antes de responder a la pregunta de Reborn.

— Sí, comprendo. — Murmuró con su suave voz.

— Bien. — Soltando de manera lenta la barbilla del chico, no separó su mirada del humilde rostro que pintaba Lambo, antes de encender su cigarro, metiéndoselo entre los labios, volviendo a levantar la cara ajena. — Mírame. — Ordenó.

Deteniendo sus verdes ojos en los dorados de su amante, se quedó quieto mientras esté atraía su frente contra la contraria, uniéndolas de manera firme. Guardando silencio sintió como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban hasta volverse atronadores, mientras la peligrosa mirada de Reborn seguía fija en la suya.

— Dime quien es tú dueño. — Pronunció de forma suave y clara.

Tragando saliva, Lambo apenas y pudo contestar a eso en un murmullo ahogado.

— T-tú — Respondió con la voz temblorosa.

— Que bueno que lo tengas claro, será mejor que nunca lo olvides, porque me vería obligado a reafirmar mi pertenencia sobre ti. — Formando una diabólica sonrisa con sus finos labios, —la cual no duró más de unos instantes— acercó lentamente su boca a la del chico, botando de manera inesperada, lenta y sensual el humo del cigarro. Satisfecho al momento en que Lambo abrió sus labios de forma leve y erótica, recibiendo en estos el humo del tabaco turco, aspirándolo mientras sorbía su propio aliento y parte de su esencia en aquella lenta respiración.

Una respiración que bebía hasta embriagarse de quien era su dueño y señor.


End file.
